


Sixpacked

by jailor



Series: Dogcopter Dream Diary [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Identity Reveal, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor/pseuds/jailor
Summary: Volley reunites with an old friend.Takes place after Emergent chapter 8.
Relationships: Pearl | Pink Diamond's Pearl & Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Series: Dogcopter Dream Diary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774822
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. 1/3

Little Homeschool baseball diamond.

Rose Quartz waits by the warp pad, fidgeting with her phone. 

The warp activates, revealing Volleyball. She‘s acting like everything’s fine, but not very convincingly.

** VOLLEY **

Hi Rose!

** ROSE  **

Hi Pearl.

** VOLLEY **

I got your message. What did you want to tell me?

Rose is silent.

** VOLLEY **

Rose?

Rose takes a deep breath.

** VOLLEY **

Uh, Rose?

** ROSE **

It’s me. Pink.

** VOLLEY **

Um?

** ROSE **

I’m ( _whispers_ ) Pink Diamond. Was. I’m not gone.

Volley backs away, frowning.

** ROSE **

I didn’t know how to say it. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry for everything. I’m - I’ve made so m- no, that’s not important. You have a right to the truth.

** VOLLEY **

Is this a joke? Because it’s less funny than usual.

** ROSE **

I promise it’s not! And, and I understand if you don’t ever want to see me again, but I wanted you to know. I never should have left you.

Volley gestures at Rose’s abdomen.

** VOLLEY **

I can see your gem right there. It’s a rose quartz. A _real_ rose quartz.

Rose glances around. Amethyst, Little Larimar, Biggs Jasper, and Snowflake Obsidian are playing Court Piece on top of home base.

** VOLLEY **

What in the universe are you playing at, Rose?

** ROSE **

I can explain. 

** VOLLEY **

You aren’t doing a good job of it.

** ROSE **

I know. I’m not trying to fool you. I’m...bad at this.

Volley scrutinizes Rose.

** VOLLEY **

If I pretend this is even possible...

** ROSE **

Yes?

** VOLLEY **

Tell me something only Pink Diamond would know.

** ROSE **

Um....

** VOLLEY **

Can you?

** ROSE **

Give me a minute, it’s been a while.

** VOLLEY **

This is unbelievable. Either way, it’s unbelievable.

Rose is thinking, with clear effort.

** VOLLEY **

So?

** ROSE **

We used to...play games. We kept it secret from the others.

** VOLLEY **

Okay, well, obviously you know that. I’ve told you that. Or suggested as much.

** ROSE **

I’d juggle things for you, and you’d pretend to be impressed.

** VOLLEY **

Everyone knows Pink Diamond was a juggler. And you know me.

** ROSE **

You and the Pebbles had a seemingly endless stash of trinkets and tools to throw. I’d bubble them and toss them into the air. Some I even kept for - you know - tinkering at my desk.

Volley stops talking. She stares at Rose while Rose continues.

** ROSE **

Yellow would always come poking around for her missing things. She almost caught us a few times. I never thought about this until you showed me the shortcut to White’s, yesterday, but that was you, wasn’t it?

** VOLLEY **

Pink?

** ROSE **

Every time we got away with it, I became a little bolder. Back then I thought tricking Yellow was terribly funny. It even made you laugh when she’d leave and we could break character. But you must have been frightened, too.

** VOLLEY **

_Pink_.

** ROSE **

I’m so sorry, Pearl.

Volley grabs Rose’s face in both hands. Rose flinches.

** VOLLEY **

It’s really you? This isn’t some kind of prank?

** ROSE **

It’s not.

** VOLLEY **

Stars...

** ROSE **

I‘ll go. I’m sorry.

** VOLLEY **

No!

Volley squeezes. She’s staring at Rose. Volley eyes the gems playing cards on the diamond again.

** VOLLEY **

I’ll believe you. Let’s talk about this somewhere else.


	2. 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might as well tell everyone!

SCENE: Rose’s apartment. Volley and Rose sit on lounge cushions on the floor. Rose‘s room is full of crudely made flowerpots, a few of which have living plants in them. Her possessions do not appear to be organized in either formal or aesthetic systems.

Rose has just finished summarizing the events of Emergent chapter 9, Pith, to Volleyball.

** ROSE **

Pearl? Are you ok?

Rose looks up. Volley has tears in her eyes. She shakes her head and hugs Rose tight.

** VOLLEY **

I can’t believe it’s really you! 

Rose hesitantly accepts the embrace, prompting Volley to hug her even tighter. 

** VOLLEY **

You’re alright! You’re here! Oh, Pink – oh, _Rose_...

Now Rose tears up too!

** ROSE **

I missed you so much, Pearl. 

** VOLLEY **

I missed you, too.

Rose grimaces.

** VOLLEY **

But to think...running away to Earth with Pearl, starting a family...now era three...compared to where we were back then, you ended up leading a rather romantic life.

** ROSE **

Too romantic. I’m still not prepared to face reality, as you can see. 

** VOLLEY **

I just can’t believe you’re here. Wow. How did Pearl respond?

** ROSE **

Uh.

** VOLLEY **

How did Steven? I can’t even guess.

** ROSE **

Uh.

** VOLLEY **

They know by now, I assume?

** ROSE **

Not.

** VOLLEY **

Sorry, I missed that? Could you speak up?

** ROSE **

They don’t know!

** VOLLEY **

You haven’t told your family you’re alive? _Rose!_

** ROSE **

I know, I want to, I _need_ to! It’s just. _So_ much. I didn’t even know how I was going to tell you this morning.

** VOLLEY **

Hm, yes. You could have handled that better.

** ROSE  **

None of this was planned.

** VOLLEY **

So who else knows?

** ROSE **

Nobody?

Volley reacts to that with curiosity. Rose shakes her head.

** ROSE **

No - Onion, Vidalia’s son does, too. But you’re the only one I’ve actually told.

** VOLLEY **

You’ve just been going to class and not saying a word all this time? 

** ROSE **

I know I should, I just...I’ve already caused a lot of harm. I was afraid of making things worse. 

** VOLLEY **

Oh, Rose.

** ROSE **

I tried once. I asked the director of the Cruise Ship to visit Steven. I have no excuse for the past sixteen years, but I’d seen him communicate with so many people. I thought we could talk to one another. Just start there. You should have seen his face when the doors opened. 

** VOLLEY **

I can imagine.

** ROSE **

Amethyst and the others had the same reaction. They didn’t even know it was me. They were doing so much better for themselves without Rose Quartz - I knew, but I hadn’t realized it. How much the reminder of me still hurts. 

** VOLLEY **

I’ve seen that look on Pearl’s face. You haunt them. 

** ROSE **

Yes. After seeing that, how could I show up one day out of the blue and subject them to more of it? Just when Steven thought he’d put my past behind him! The last thing he needs in his life is more Rose Quartz. So I turned back again. I know I’m a coward, but I didn’t want it to happen like that.

** VOLLEY **

I can’t say I agree with all of the choices you’ve made, but I understand better now.

** ROSE **

After that, I spent some time on the Cruse Ship. Little Homeschool started sending us this commercial Steven made with his friends. The pitch is, “Spent your whole life making things worse? Come change and make things better!” I thought I’d learn how to do it right before I tried again.

** VOLLEY **

I hate that commercial.

** ROSE **

Really? I have it memorized. 

** VOLLEY **

It’s not a complete or accurate explanation of Little Homeschool. 

** ROSE  **

That’s true. I was so confused. 

** VOLLEY **

Wow. Of _course_ you were trying to move Steven’s moss!

** ROSE **

(Embarrassed) Oh, the moss?

** VOLLEY **

I couldn’t stop thinking about that night. It was so weird! You‘re so weird! But it makes perfect sense now. 

They laugh.

** VOLLEY **

Ok. You need to tell them. You should just do it and be done with it.

** ROSE **

I know.

** VOLLEY **

Really. I’ll go with you if you want.

** ROSE **

What, right now?

** VOLLEY **

If not now, when?

** ROSE **

Oh no. I didn’t think this far ahead.

** VOLLEY **

Come on. Let’s start with Pearl. She’s sensible.

** ROSE **

She’ll never want to see me again. I don’t think I have the nerve.

** VOLLEY **

I’ll be your nerve.

** ROSE **

You’re right. Okay. Let’s get it over with.

SCENE: The Crystal Temple, on the coast of Beach City. Volley and Rose are on the porch. Volley knocks on the door. Amethyst answers.

** AMETHYST **

Morning, dudes!

** VOLLEY **

Good morning! Are Pearl and Garnet home?

** ROSE **

G’morning.

** AMETHYST **

Nope, just me and Greg.

Amethyst steps back. Through the open door Greg Universe is visible on the couch with a bowl of cereal. He has an obvious reaction to Rose’s face, which he then covers up with a human gesture of greeting.

** AMETHYST **

Ruby and Sapphire are teaching intercession, I think. Pearl left already.

** VOLLEY **

Do you know when she’ll be back?

** GREG **

Pearl’s on sabbatical, Volleyball. She’ll be away for months.

** ROSE **

Sabbatical?

** AMETHYST **

Vacation.

** ROSE **

Oh.

** VOLLEY **

Months? Well, alright.

Volley starts making pointed expressions at Rose and the other two, clearly indicating they should seize the moment and tell them. Rose shakes her head, sweating bullets.

** ROSE **

(Whispered, to Volley) _Not out of nowhere!_

** AMETHYST **

Uh, little louder?

** ROSE **

(Too loudly) Well. That’s. Too bad! I guess. Sorry to bother you! Love you bye!

Rose absconds. Volley catches up to her under the deck.

** VOLLEY **

If you’re not going to talk to them we shouldn’t loiter.

** ROSE **

I just need a minute. This is so much.

** VOLLEY **

It won’t get any easier.

** ROSE **

I know. I really think if I’m finally going to tell them, Pearl and Garnet should be there. As much as it frightens me.

** VOLLEY **

I’m starting to understand why this has taken you so long.

Volley thinks for a minute. Rose is staring at the sea.

** VOLLEY **

How about Bismuth?

Rose turns to look at her. Her expression of abject terror says it all.

** VOLLEY **

Perfect. Let’s go.

SCENE: Outside Bismuth’s forge.

** ROSE **

I mean, is this right? Don’t you think she of all gems deserves a break from this?

** VOLLEY **

This?

** ROSE **

Me.

** VOLLEY **

People hate you a lot less than you seem to think they do.

** ROSE **

It’s not even hating, it’s all of it. I backstabbed Bismuth and never did right by her. Steven had to.

** VOLLEY **

Bismuth misses you. Maybe she’ll want to keep her distance, but she’ll be glad to know you’re okay. 

** ROSE **

I’m just relieved she’s living her own life now.

** VOLLEY **

You said I had the right to know. In my opinion, so does she.

Rose exhales.

** ROSE **

Right. Yes. She does.

Volley pats Rose on the arm. They step through the forge door.

** RONALDO **

Hello, trespassers!

** VOLLEY **

Fryman?

** RONALDO **

Pink Pearl!

** VOLLEY **

That’s not

** RONALDO **

And Steven’s mom!

** ROSE **

Hi, I’m Rose Quartz! I mean, who’s Steven? Where’s Bismuth?

** VOLLEY **

Yes, we’re looking for Bismuth.

** RONALDO **

Bismuth left me in charge of sword sitting for the afternoon. She’s installing a kitchen island at the beetles’.

** VOLLEY **

I see. Thanks.

They leave the forge.

** VOLLEY **

I guess the universe is saying you don’t have to tell everyone _right_ now. And maybe you’re right about giving them a heads-up. But I think we should make you a plan for it.

** ROSE **

(anxiety) If I survive telling them.

** VOLLEY **

That’s too soon.

** ROSE **

Oops. Sorry.

** VOLLEY **

This has been a _day_. Can you think of anyone else?

** ROSE **

I’m still processing the fact that you know. And you’re still here.

Volley smiles.

** VOLLEY **

It’s kind of fun having a secret together again, isn’t it?

** ROSE **

Does this mean we can be friends?

** VOLLEY **

I need time to think about how I feel before I’m ready to trust you again. But I’ve never stopped being your friend.


	3. 3/3

SCENE: Rose’s again. Volley’s phone is charging on the countertop. 

** VOLLEY **

Thank you.

** ROSE **

For? 

** VOLLEY **

For telling me the truth.

** ROSE **

Oh. Of course, you’re welcome. I’m sorry it took so long.

** VOLLEY **

Me too.

** ROSE **

What about you?

** VOLLEY **

What about me?

** ROSE **

We were running about after me all day, but how are you feeling?

** VOLLEY **

I’m fine.

** ROSE **

If you say so.

** VOLLEY **

Well, it’s a lot to process at once. Ask me tomorrow.

** ROSE **

I understand.

** VOLLEY **

No, I’m glad I know.

** ROSE **

That’s good.

** VOLLEY **

Maybe I do want to talk. Is that all right?

** ROSE **

Of course.

** VOLLEY **

It’s. How do I put it.

Volley lies back against her cushion. She stares at the ceiling of Rose’s room.

** VOLLEY **

Naturally, I don’t remember anything of the eight thousand years I spent under White’s power. When I learned you were gone I couldn’t - I’d seen you just days before.

** ROSE **

Pearl, I’m so sorry.

** VOLLEY **

So much had changed! The entire empire turned upside down. Wars fought and lost. Purposes discarded. Three eras! I’m still trying to understand it all.

Rose looks guilty.

** VOLLEY **

I changed too. I’ve met so many people and traveled to so many places. Places I could only have imagined from our room. 

** ROSE **

I’ve seen some of those places on your Instagram.

**VOLLEY**

I came to Little Homeschool to find myself. To join Pearl and the others in the third era. I’ve heard a few different perspectives on Earth. And near the heart of everyone’s story, never in frame, there’s you. 

At this point, Rose, who has been sitting upright, also leans back into the cushion.

** VOLLEY **

The silly little diamond I’d spent all my life with. You wouldn’t know it from the stories. They were about a completely different gem. 

** ROSE **

A lot of those stories are made up.

** VOLLEY **

All of them, you mean. But they’re truthful nonetheless. Until I met Pearl, I couldn’t imagine that person they knew. The person you became. And if I couldn’t imagine you, how was I supposed to imagine me? I’d been exactly what I was supposed to be - sort of - I mean, we’re made to make you happy, and we were happy together - and had little enough context for _that_. Instantly none of it mattered. You were gone. Forever, this time. I was alone. I was just me. How was I supposed to understand the mark you’d left?

** ROSE **

I’m so sorry for cracking you. I know there’s no making it right.

Volley touches her cracked eye.

** VOLLEY **

I know you didn’t mean to. I meant that metaphorically, but thank you, I guess.

** ROSE **

It hasn’t changed today at all. 

** VOLLEY **

Huh. You’re right.

** ROSE **

Is that weird? I noticed because I was afraid telling you would hurt.

** VOLLEY **

It doesn’t hurt when it does that. It’s an outward manifestation of psychological pain.

** ROSE **

Oh no.

** VOLLEY **

Anyway, Earth has been an adventure. I see how it enchants everyone who sets foot here. There’s such a variety of organic life. And Little Homeschool! It’s a completely different way of living. It’s small still, but it feels like the future.

Rose is smiling.

** ROSE **

Yes. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?

** VOLLEY **

I love it. Sometimes it still doesn’t feel real.

** ROSE **

I’m so happy you’re here.

** VOLLEY **

Me too. 

** ROSE **

I’m happy _we’re_ here.

** VOLLEY **

Me too. It broke my heart thinking you’d never get to see it.

** ROSE **

Well, ‘eye’ do now.

** VOLLEY **

You haven’t changed a bit. 

Rose smiles.

** ROSE **

I guess not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this art of Rose and Volley talking (the bkg detail is sublime): https://arrozbrillante.tumblr.com/post/624746773750120448  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
